Laptops and Lies
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: When Maxie finds some rather incriminating stuff on Fang's laptop, she has a few questioned and a test for her gay boyfriend. Takes a turn for the worst and some secrets come spilling out. Short one, maybe two, shots. Review and love!


It was wrong. Actually, it was beyond wrong. Not that being gay is wrong. It is not. But lying to your GIRLFRIEND about being gay is wrong. Now should i have been snooping through Fang's laptop history? Yes, I should have. Because I found gay porn on his laptop. Yes, Fang, my boyfriend, is gay. The bigger question is how am I not ripping his penis off. Well the problem is that I'm not sure how to bring this up to him.

That night…..

Fang was doing what Fang does. He was sitting in bed, his back resting against the headboard. He face was illuminated by the bright light of his laptop. He was glaring in tensely at the screen. His finger's typed away on the keys. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, he didn't hear me enter his room. Or he did and he was ignoring me.

I sat down on the bed next to him. He was reading something. It had a ton of words written on the page. He looked up at me. The look of shock, mixed with panic and fear, was clear on his face. He quickly slammed his laptop shut.

"H-hey." He stuttered out.

"Hey." I whispered back, cuddling up to him. As if on instinct, he wrapped his arm around my back, pulling me closer.

"What's up?" He asked me, resting his cheek against my head.

"I just wanted to… talk." my voice dropped an octave.

"Yeah?" He asked, pinning me against the bed.

He kissed me, at first gently and then it became hungry and needy. He hands roamed down my back, then came to rest on my hips. I gently bit his bottom lip. My test was in play. I ran my hand down his back, brushing his feathers lightly. A soft moan escaped his lips. Yes, the dark and dangerous Fang, moaned.

I slowly pulled up on his shirt. He let me run my hands over his defined abs and scars. I pulled up up, and over his head. I slowly ran my hands down his chest. He smiled against my lips, rubbing his hands up under my shirt. He slowly reached up to pull it over my head. That's when I made my move, I reached down and grabbed his pride. He gasped, pulling his head away. He reached down and removed my hand from his crotch.

"Max…" He trailed off.

"You are aren't you?" I asked, trying not to sound too broken in my voice.

"Umm… What?" He asked.

"Gay! You are gay aren't you? I knew it! I found that gay porn on you laptop and then this, just now. You are gay!" I screamed at him, jumping up from the bed.

"No, I am not!." He yelled back.

"Fang, stop trying to hide it! You are!" I pushed away from him.

"No, Max, I am not." He reached out and grabbed me on my shoulders.

"Stop lying." I pushed away from him.

"I'm not-"

"Max, he isn't lying." Iggy said from the doorway.

"What?" I asked.

"Fang isn't gay, Max. I am." Iggy explained.

I let out a sigh, sitting down on the bed. I looked up at my adoptive brother. Who would have thought that the biggest pervert in the Flock was gay? Iggy looked hurt and confused.

"Iggy-" Fang began.

"Don't worry about it. You tried to keep it a secret. I would have to tell her anyway." Wait, what?

"Fang knew?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thats what I was reading. How to come out to your family. I was trying to help." Fang explained sitting down next to me.

"So, you aren't gay?" I asked.

Fang chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me into him. He kissed my temple.

"No, I'm not."

I turned my attention back to Iggy, who was still standing in the doorframe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt.

"I honestly didn't think you would respond this well." He smiled, looking down.

"Then why did you tell Fang?"

"I didn't. He found me and Christopher-"

"Who?" I interrupted.

"My boyfriend. We were making out." a small blush crept up his cheeks.

"Oh." Was all I could mutter out. That when I heard it. A loud crashing noise from downstairs, followed by the call of my name. I rolled my eyes, and pushed past Iggy. As I made my way down the hallway towards the crash, I looked back and called over my shoulder.

"I love you, Iggy. Nothing will ever change that. Oh, and I want this Christopher to come over to dinner sometime soon."


End file.
